1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for setting a driver and a network system.
2. Related Background Art
When an installer for setting a printer which is a preferable example of a peripheral device available by a client device is activated, it has been necessary to input various parameters such as a printer name, the location of a printer driver, an output port, etc.
Additionally, when a printing process is performed by using a print server device, a user activates a driver installer arranged in the server device, and a parameter which enables a printer to interactively operate is input according to a program. However, it is necessary for a user to be informed of various printer parameters such as a print server device, a printer name, the location of a driver, an IP address, an output port name, etc.
Furthermore, in a print system in which a client device is connected to a network, there is a technology of outputting the information input into a driver installer as a file to the client device when a printer is set by the above mentioned driver installer. When the same type of printer driver is installed again, there is a technology of setting a driver by a client device according to the installation information without inputting again the installation information.
When a driver is installed, inputting complicated information has been required, and common users have difficulty in the installing process. For example, in setting a printer driver which is a preferable example of a driver of a peripheral device, it is necessary to input into a driver installer various complicated information such as port information, an IP address, the storage space of a driver, etc. In addition, an increasing number of peripheral devices have been connected to server devices through a network. Therefore, a number of users of a client device have earnestly requested to use the installation configuration information about the driver containing the information input in a specific server device when the driver is installed. However, in the client device, there is no method of using the installation information on the server device, and the users have the problem that they have to input the complicated information when a driver is installed.
Furthermore, it is also possible to store a once input parameter as installation configuration information, and to publish it in a predetermined shared directory of the server device. However, in this method, it is necessary for a user who sets up a driver to always know the location of the installation configuration information in the network. Additionally, when the configuration and the contents of a shared directory of the server device are changed, it is necessary to notify all client devices of the change. In this case, there can be the problem that, for example, no notification of a change in installation configuration information is mistakenly provided for a user who uses the changed printer.